A conventional method of cleaning a fish includes grasping the fish with one hand and cutting the flesh from the fish while manipulating a knife using the other hand. However, the hands of the user cleaning the fish, as well as the surface on which the cleaning is carried out, have a tendency to become slimy, particularly after multiple fish are successively cleaned. This may render it difficult for the user to immobilize the fish or hold the knife. Moreover, the fish may have a tendency to flop on the fish cleaning surface if it is not properly immobilized on the surface, rendering cleaning of the fish more cumbersome.
Accordingly, fish cleaning methods which facilitate expeditious, efficient and precise cleaning of fish without soiling the hands of a user are desirable.